The Missing Clock
by xKIEAxCHILDofhermes
Summary: What happens, when, a normal girl walks into Halloween Town. What if she found pieces to the puzzle of who her family could be, what would happen if there was someone stronger than Mr.oggieboogie man, hiding beyond the shadows. And, what if, this girl h
1. Never Knowing

In Chapter One, is about Lindsey a girl, who is homeless in 2011. She goes to a local bakery and gets something to eat from the owner; Big Mama. Big Mama hands her a key and she leaves to go to a local graveyard, where she sleeps. She goes to the tree, she sleeps under and is sonly awaken by a sound. She wakes up and sees a door to a different world. She begins to look and falls in. She awakens in a new world. Where a she meets two nice teens, who look human but don't at the same time. Their names are Lance and Lucille.

Chapter Two:

A New World.

"She speaks!" The male said as he gasped . "COOL!" A female said being to touch my face. I hated when people touched my face. "HEY!" I shouted hitting the hand before gaining full concision of the situation. The blurred vision went away. I stared faces with an human male, who was oddly skinny than a female with white long hair, who had an more darker appearance. "AH!" I jumped back crawling backwards. "No need to be frighten." The female said with an smile. "We are friendly." The male spoke. I kept my guard up holding up my fists. "Stay away from me." I protested.

I didn't blink. "Where am I?" I asked the question before shuffling to my feet. "I don't want to hurt you, now, where am I?" I began to have a fear sink in. "Your in Halloween Town." They said in a cooing tone. "Halloween Town?" I said lowering my fist, rolling my eyes, just great, stuck in a place dedicated to a holiday, that, I couldn't hate even more. "Yup! I'm Lucille and this is Lance. We are the princess and prince of the town. Our father is the king. Our town is friendly, minus, the past though." She shrugged as she rushed over to shake my hand. I didn't know why, she was so peppy, I wasn't even interested in staying for long.

"Seems nice, um, so how do I get home?" I asked looking around. "You can't leave so soon. My parents would love to meet you, and we hardly get new people around here." Lucille eyes sockets began to move down showing, she was sad. It was scary to face her. I was surprised, I could actually pretend that she had eyes to get over how there were no eyes placed inside the eye sockets. "Not to intrude. We have to get home, it's almost time for the town meeting." Lance said holding this golden watch.

"Right, but, how do sneak her into town and stuff?" Lucille said holding onto my hand. I didn't speak no more. I was just trying to stay quiet and try to get along at least with them, maybe, if I did this I could get home faster. "Take her with us and have mom fix her up. Dad would freak out if he found out." He said rubbing his chin. "Alrightly, let's take the short cut." Lucille said with a smile.

[Sally's POV]

"Jack! How are you?" She said placing baby Jack Jr. into the crib, which, use to belong to Lance and Lucille when they were infants. "I'm…perfect." An huge sigh filled the room. "What's wrong?" She asked walking over placing an hand on his shoulder. "Just thinking about things, about, when Lance should be able to take over." he admitted, Jack had been the pumpkin king since the 1600's well after his father was king in 1300's. The only reason why he toke over was cause of death. "You have to know. Lance will do fine, he takes up after you, very polite and rational, not to forget witty." She said placing her head onto his chest.

"It's not easy as you think. He might get bored with power, it might even drive him insane. Have you thought of that?" he said getting testy. "I haven't Jack, but, you have to know, they will do fine when we are and not around." Sally lifted her head staring at his face. "We will talk about this later, I'm going to get ready." Jack kissed the top of her head, before walking away. "We always talk about things later." A frown came across Sally's face.

Sally turned around hearing the doorbell ring. "Please. PLEASE, don't be the mayor." She chanted, the mayor was very annoying and it wasn't easy to get over with. Sally went towards the door. She held her breath before opening it. Her mouth dropped before seeing an odd looking female and her children rush inside with it. "What's this?" She said looking outside the door. The streets were empty, maybe, everyone was to busy getting dressed and ready.

"I'm not a this ma'ma." Said the odd looking female. "Her name is Lindsey". Lance said to his mother. Sally nodded before speaking to the female. "Nice to meet you.. Lindsey." Lance rudely butted in. "Not to be mean, we need to hide her from dad and we need your help to get her made up for the meeting tonight. As well, we were hoping If you'll help use help her find her way home?" Lance finished the whole story, not, trying it beat about the bush. Sally didn't want to lie to Jack,but, she sure didn't want Jack to kill her. "Sure, why not." Sally began to smile. "Come on, let's get you all made up." Sally toke her hand quickly went into Lucille's room as fast as her feet could take her. While, everyone was getting primped up for a terrifying night around Halloween town. Sally had an challenge ahead trying to change and clean the female up for the night. "Go take a shower, we will work on your hair in a few." Sally toke Lindsey.

[Lindsey POV]

"Yes, ma'ma." I toke the blue woman instructions. I quickly darted to the room and began to turn on the water, letting the tub fill up. The place was sort of like the mid- 1800's when it was last decorated. Maybe, I lived so much in my modern world that seeing all of décor was weird. The water was hot, when I forced myself into the tub, it felt like molting lava. "HOT!" I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth. I felt clean, the dirt washing away from my pores and it felt so amazing.

My nails haven't looked so clean and bright. My hair never felt so silky. "Cleanly, cleanly, clean." It had been three days since I toke a great bath or shower. "Okay. I'm done." I wrapped a cloth around my waste. Popping my head from out the door, watching, and waiting for signs for this Jack male. I quickly began to slip and slide to the room. "OMPF!" I feel upon a someone. "Lance." I said shuffling up. "Sorry." I quickly said. "It's fine. It's fine." He said in a well made suit, it had a white and blue spider clip on it. "Nice-um-buttion-okay-I-gotta-go." I said in a rush tone before opening the door to Lucille's room.

"I am back." Sally smiled at me. "What's wrong?" I asked holding the cloth around me. "I have the perfect idea of how you should look tonight." Sally began to cooed and clapping her hands. "Now, time to make you look dead." My green eyes grew big. "I have to look dead, this, just get's better and better." I mumbled. I didn't fear much. Nevertheless, I feared snakes that was the only thing that could stop me in my tracks.

"Okay, here it is." Lucille walked into the room holding a dress. She quickly locked the door, and threw down underwear and bra and corset. "I thought we are going to a meeting type thing." I said as Sally toke out a few spiders with a well made web. "It's a type of ball meeting, we always pull together a scary ball before Halloween, it's in two days." I didn't know what to expect, but, if I wanted to go home, I would have to get with the program. "Oh..okay." I lowering my head. My hair began to be pulled into a high ponytail. The part was to make me look dead. All she did was powder my face a bit more. I guess, I already had a dead look to me. The cobweb went on top of my head that was used as a veil, Sally carefully place the black spiders on the cob webs.

"Done. Now, all you have to do is put of the dress and meet use downstairs." I looked at Sally. "Okay." I guess they wanted to give me space. I mean, I should get that, since, I am uncomfortable with my body around people.

[Lance's POV]

"Where is the clock?" Jack shuffled in and out the room panicking. "I can't find that watch." He said freaking out ramming through the box of watches. He threw the all around the place. Jack saw Lance press his body upon the frame of the door. "Looking for this?" Lance held the watch between this index finger and thumb, he twirled it. "Thanks son." He snatched it putting the watch into his pocket. "So, I bought a friend along to the meeting with us. I'm so sorry it came up late." He said watching his father fix his own tie. "Yeah,yeah, whatever." Lance sighed rolling his eyes, even rubbing his temples. "Anyways, I guess. I'll see you downstairs?"

"Okay son." Jack waved him to go. Lance hated being ignored. He hated when his father just acted like an mindless zombie. Well, the zombies were more nice and thoughtful than his father. He still worried about this whole thing. Lance was getting no younger, he needed his father respect and acceptance of being the next king.

Lance stood downstairs with Lucille and Sally as well Jack Jr. As Jack Jr. was being held in Sally's arms as she held the child keeping him safe and close to her. "Mom, where's Lindsey?" He asked looking at her. "She's coming down in a few." He nodded. "Does she have the dead look." he leaned over whispering. Farther could hear everything. "Oh yes, did you think, I would let the town know about another human?" She joked. "Plus, we don't want the zombies getting a hold of her tonight." Sally poked Jack Jr. tummy. "She's beautiful!" Lucille squeaked spinning in the hall, as she looked at Lindsey walking down the spiral stairs. "Beautiful." Lance smiled turning his full attention on her. "How's dead for yah, now?" Sally leaned to Lance before holding the child.

[Lindsey POV]

These heels, these god damn heels wear being to be pain, I couldn't get down the stairs. I saw everyone get quiet and speechless. I was fully down the steps. I wore an one shoulder dress, it was red, it matched my black widow necklace and black and red spiders placed in my hair. "I assume, I look nice. Thank you." I said blushing. I turned red. Everyone quickly began to tense up. "Come over here quickly." Lance whispered to me. I did as he said. I faced forward. I saw an tall man skinny and pure bones. He looked just like Lucille but a bit less of Sally.

"Is everyone ready?" He said walking down the stairs. I began to assume that this was the father, the pumpkin king, Jack himself. "Jack!" Sally said with a smile. I looked at them both as they shared a kiss. Even though, they weren't human, they were so beautiful together and happy. "Okay." Lance said. "This must be your friend." Jack said coming over to me. I felt my heart thumping and I felt my body getting warmer.

I quickly shook his hand fast and pulled my hand away. "Hi, I'm Lori, Lori Peterson." I lied. I wasn't giving him the identity that they other knew. I was going to keep it like this all night or until I get home. "I am already pleased to meet a friend of my sons." Jack told me. "It's nice to meet his father." I said before tripping ontop of him. He held me up these damn black high heels. "Sorry." I spoke with out permission. "Okay, let's get going to the ball!" Jack smiled.

If only did we all know, the ball was going to be a night we would never forget. And, the beginning of the true identity of my life and my true destiny.

[Lindsey POV]

The meeting. It should've been called an dance or ball or something. Everything was cute. The colors were fitting and glamorous. "Welcome to the annual meeting." it was an short round plumpy man, he was short and round like Big Mama. His voice sounded like someone I knew. He waved use inside handing us an paper. "Thanks Mayor." Lance said. I just smiled and walked into small closed place. It was clean, the town looked grungy and dirty, but, this place seemed to look clean. The food didn't look editable well at least for a human like me. I decided to skip out of food and a drink.

Two hours went by. The dance was okay, it was like a formal get together. I watched people talk. Everyone was scary everyone looked like a monster that you'd watch on TV. All of them, seem to worship the Skellington family. Jack was the one most to be marveled at. Sally was arguing with her father, he was in a wheelchair. To be honest, they didn't look anything alike to me. I wondered how her father was in that chair. I just sat fumbling with my nails.

The room went cooled as a few kids walked into the room. Well, three teenagers and their parents. They were dressed alike, I thought it was cute. "Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack smiled walking over with open arms. I watch an cocked an eyebrow. Shock was a tall female, she had an nasally type voice. Her eyes were a dark grey. Her appearance was human just he had a skin tone of green . Her hair was thin but still looked pretty healthy for the condition that it was in. The male standing next to her was a bit taller than her. He had his hair perfectly styled, he had two horns on his head, as if it was jelled into, that position. He had an large but perfectly shaped nose. He had a grey skin colored tone. Lastly, their was another male that was balled he had an circle face. He had dark circles around his eyes. He seemed the most happiest one out of all of them.

"Hello Jack." the female said shaking his hand. I watched for some reason, I had a uneasy feeling in my stomach about them. "Shock, how are you?" He said to her before the others walked away. I finally knew who was who after the males walked away. I made eye contact with Shock for an moment before quickly moving away to find Sally or Lance at least. I made my way past the crowd of dead people and other citizens of the city. I wanted to shiver. Bumping into them, they all scared me in a way. I had to play this off, or, they would know; or at least find out.

I finally made my way to the table that Lucille and Lance sat at. Lance seemed not to be interested in what was going on, as if, he had something better to do. Lucille was just chewing down on some pasta. I saw a white ball sitting on the plate. He toke a small bit and place it down. I gasped seeing it that it was an human eyeball. "Hi." I sat down looking at them. Lance looked at me without an word. Than, Lucille watched with an smile swallowing the food. "Hey! Having fun, did you try the pasta?" I shivered shaking my head. "I'm good without the pasta, but, I am having a okay time."

"After this, can we try to help me find a way home?" I asked. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I wanted to return to the human world, where people looked like me and ate meatballs instead of eyeballs. I just wanted to go home. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with them or people around the place. I just didn't belong to this supernatural world. Lance frowned before chuckling. "Sure, but, why do you want to leave so soon?" I think, he should've known that answer. "I -" Lucille cut me off. "Her parents might miss her, dugh, smart-one." She looked at me before reaching an hand over. "It's normal wanting to go home." I paused and thought. "I really don't have anything to go home to. I can stay as long as I want." I smiled nodding before coming to an conclusion.

[Jack's POV]

"We have a problem." Shock said before walking over to the punch bowl. It had fruit blood. "What would the problem be?" he asked looked at her. "Mr. OogieBoogie Man is back and we don't know how. But, he had build an army, more powerful than you and your father." Jack began adjust his arms. "Are you sure about that?" He asked before actually taking this into mind. "I am sure, Jack." Her eyes locked onto his face. "How can I trust you, you've betrayed this town before." Shock shook her head taking a sip of the blood. "I was young then, trust me. I found this out cause he tried to get use to join him. I was surprised he found us." Shock began to continue. "How is Barrel and Lock taking this? And how about the kids? Do they know?" Shock nodded than shook her head. "They actually arm moving use somewhere as well, the children, know nothing of this. I don't plan on telling them." Jack closed his eyes leaning on the table.

"I say, that we start getting prepared and build an army of our own." Shock said after gulping down a cup of blood.. "I can't put my people in harms way." Jack said turning away to think on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three:

The Ball!

[Lindsey POV]

These heels, these god damn heels wear being to be pain, I couldn't get down the stairs. I saw everyone get quiet and speechless. I was fully down the steps. I wore an one shoulder dress, it was red, it matched my black widow necklace and black and red spiders placed in my hair. "I assume, I look nice. Thank you." I said blushing. I turned red. Everyone quickly began to tense up. "Come over here quickly." Lance whispered to me. I did as he said. I faced forward. I saw an tall man skinny and pure bones. He looked just like Lucille but a bit less of Sally.

"Is everyone ready?" He said walking down the stairs. I began to assume that this was the father, the pumpkin king, Jack himself. "Jack!" Sally said with a smile. I looked at them both as they shared a kiss. Even though, they weren't human, they were so beautiful together and happy. "Okay." Lance said. "This must be your friend." Jack said coming over to me. I felt my heart thumping and I felt my body getting warmer.

I quickly shook his hand fast and pulled my hand away. "Hi, I'm Lori, Lori Peterson." I lied. I wasn't giving him the identity that they other knew. I was going to keep it like this all night or until I get home. "I am already pleased to meet a friend of my sons." Jack told me. "It's nice to meet his father." I said before tripping ontop of him. He held me up these damn black high heels. "Sorry." I spoke with out permission. "Okay, let's get going to the ball!" Jack smiled.

If only did we all know, the ball was going to be a night we would never forget. And, the beginning of the true identity of my life and my true destiny.

[Lindsey POV]

The meeting. It should've been called an dance or ball or something. Everything was cute. The colors were fitting and glamorous. "Welcome to the annual meeting." it was an short round plumpy man, he was short and round like Big Mama. His voice sounded like someone I knew. He waved use inside handing us an paper. "Thanks Mayor." Lance said. I just smiled and walked into small closed place. It was clean, the town looked grungy and dirty, but, this place seemed to look clean. The food didn't look editable well at least for a human like me. I decided to skip out of food and a drink.

Two hours went by. The dance was okay, it was like a formal get together. I watched people talk. Everyone was scary everyone looked like a monster that you'd watch on TV. All of them, seem to worship the Skellington family. Jack was the one most to be marveled at. Sally was arguing with her father, he was in a wheelchair. To be honest, they didn't look anything alike to me. I wondered how her father was in that chair. I just sat fumbling with my nails.

The room went cooled as a few kids walked into the room. Well, three teenagers and their parents. They were dressed alike, I thought it was cute. "Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack smiled walking over with open arms. I watch an cocked an eyebrow. Shock was a tall female, she had an nasally type voice. Her eyes were a dark grey. Her appearance was human just he had a skin tone of green . Her hair was thin but still looked pretty healthy for the condition that it was in. The male standing next to her was a bit taller than her. He had his hair perfectly styled, he had two horns on his head, as if it was jelled into, that position. He had an large but perfectly shaped nose. He had a grey skin colored tone. Lastly, their was another male that was balled he had an circle face. He had dark circles around his eyes. He seemed the most happiest one out of all of them.

"Hello Jack." the female said shaking his hand. I watched for some reason, I had a uneasy feeling in my stomach about them. "Shock, how are you?" He said to her before the others walked away. I finally knew who was who after the males walked away. I made eye contact with Shock for an moment before quickly moving away to find Sally or Lance at least. I made my way past the crowd of dead people and other citizens of the city. I wanted to shiver. Bumping into them, they all scared me in a way. I had to play this off, or, they would know; or at least find out.

I finally made my way to the table that Lucille and Lance sat at. Lance seemed not to be interested in what was going on, as if, he had something better to do. Lucille was just chewing down on some pasta. I saw a white ball sitting on the plate. He toke a small bit and place it down. I gasped seeing it that it was an human eyeball. "Hi." I sat down looking at them. Lance looked at me without an word. Than, Lucille watched with an smile swallowing the food. "Hey! Having fun, did you try the pasta?" I shivered shaking my head. "I'm good without the pasta, but, I am having a okay time."

"After this, can we try to help me find a way home?" I asked. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I wanted to return to the human world, where people looked like me and ate meatballs instead of eyeballs. I just wanted to go home. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with them or people around the place. I just didn't belong to this supernatural world. Lance frowned before chuckling. "Sure, but, why do you want to leave so soon?" I think, he should've known that answer. "I -" Lucille cut me off. "Her parents might miss her, dugh, smart-one." She looked at me before reaching an hand over. "It's normal wanting to go home." I paused and thought. "I really don't have anything to go home to. I can stay as long as I want." I smiled nodding before coming to an conclusion.

[Jack's POV]

"We have a problem." Shock said before walking over to the punch bowl. It had fruit blood. "What would the problem be?" he asked looked at her. "Mr. OogieBoogie Man is back and we don't know how. But, he had build an army, more powerful than you and your father." Jack began adjust his arms. "Are you sure about that?" He asked before actually taking this into mind. "I am sure, Jack." Her eyes locked onto his face. "How can I trust you, you've betrayed this town before." Shock shook her head taking a sip of the blood. "I was young then, trust me. I found this out cause he tried to get use to join him. I was surprised he found us." Shock began to continue. "How is Barrel and Lock taking this? And how about the kids? Do they know?" Shock nodded than shook her head. "They actually arm moving use somewhere as well, the children, know nothing of this. I don't plan on telling them." Jack closed his eyes leaning on the table.

"I say, that we start getting prepared and build an army of our own." Shock said after gulping down a cup of blood.. "I can't put my people in harms way." Jack said turning away to think on this.

Shock began to mock him before shifting her eyes. "I know. But, if we don't fight back, we will all die. Remember, he loves to gamble with lives and isn't afraid of taking chances. Plus, we're all on his bad side." Jack was trying to process what was going on. "Okay, I'll try to figure out something. But, tonight we just need to have an normal night."

Shock nodded before walking away. "Just remember Halloween Town is counting on us." She said before going towards Lock and Barrel. Sally appeared at Jack's side. "What's wrong, Shock seems a bit tense and so do you." Jack grabbed a cup and poured some blood into the cup. "I'll be fine." He said walking away. Sally watched him as she sighed holding Jack Jr. "I swear, your father can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

[Lindsey POV]

I grew bored and alone. I was hungry the feeling was agonizing like hell. "Go eat." Lance said. I looked at him. "You can hear that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I can try to find something eatable for you." He said. I nodded. "That would be nice." I exhaled uneasy trying to unwind. Lance got up quickly leaving my side and Lucille got close to me. "I think he might like you." She blushed. "Oh no, he couldn't, I'm not even dead." I laughed a bit cause it was true, I was human. "But it still doesn't mean, he can't have a crush on you." Lucille winked. "Right."

I was so hungry. The grumbled in my stomach was becoming more fierce. "You seem to ignore the feeling of hunger." Lucille sad to me. I nodded. "I do. I tend to not eat, when, I was in my world." I said looking down at the black table cloth. "Well, you'll never go hungry in Halloween Town." She reached her hand out touching my hand. It was sympathy, I hated when, people felt this way towards me. "Yeah…" I didn't look at her at all.

I glanced over at Lance. He seem puzzled and I looked over towards Lock again. It was scary, she was just looking at me, I smiled at her, nothing in return. I guess, I wasn't afraid anymore, everyone seem like humans with emotions, except with different horrific appearances. I guess, that went away, once, I knew them deep down inside. Shock walked over towards our table. _Why is she coming over here? What does she want? She must know, that I'm human! _The thoughts was mind boggling.

"Hey!" Lance dropped the plate of food in front of me. It was candy and noodles just without the eyeballs. "I got you this to drink." He sat the cup on the table. I toke a sip of the red liquid. "This is really good, what's this?" I asked looking at him. "Blood." My eyes began to wide before I pushed it aside eating the candy. "Um, I guess, that's good blood then." I lied trying to be polite. Even though, eating this food was sugary. I missed the food of Big Mama. It was what I grew up on and could eat for hours.

I got up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. I said before going towards the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom, I faced the small mirror. "Hello Lindsey." I looked at the mirror seeing Shock. How did she know my name? I turned around shellshocked. "Hello, um, Hi." I watched her pressed against the sink. "You don't even remember, your own mother?" I was confused, was she crazy, but, yet she knew my name and I doubt her and Jack talked about me. "Your not my mother." I said. "Mhm" She squinted her eyes. Before, I could even blind, she stood in front of me.

"See this." She said showing an birthmark on her arm, that was in shape of an key. It was weird. "I didn't remember a birthmark on my arm." I told her. "You have it on your wrist. It's small." Shock pointed out. She toke my right wrist, she pointed an really small mark. I would've never thought about a birthmark like that. "Mom?" I said before my green eyes met her eyes. "Yeah." She nodded. "Why did you leave me?" I shouted before giving a slap upon her face. "You left me to suffer." I cried before looking at her marveled face, as if, she couldn't believe I slapped her, but, I did. "It what was best for you." Shock said, I sighed and just shook my head. "LIES. LIES. YOU KNOW SOMETHING I DON'T!" I screamed. "You didn't want me, why? Was I not perfect for you or something?" I screamed.

Shock pulled my into an tight embarrass, or, shall I call her mom. She couldn't be called mother, she never cared about me or gave a rats ass about me. "Why." I cried pressing my head onto her chest. I finally met my mom and I was hoping to get answers. "In due time, I will tell you. But, you will have to stay with the Skellingtons." She began to stroke my hair back. I was breaking down into her arms. I wept. I was sure the makeup was running. "Your not normal my child." She whispered. "Your special." She let go of me. Back away from, she smiled with tear in her eyes walking away.

"Bye?" I sniffled. I began to bring myself together, back to reality. I gave myself an hard stare into the mirror. I didn't see any resemblance of her other than my eyes. I looked human. I bled like a human, my heart was always beating. But, she did look like an human minus, her some what green and grey complexion. The makeup was still fresh and only the eyeliner was ruined. It was official, I would stay in this nightmare.

"Lindsey." Sally said walking in. "Yes?" I turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked before coming over wiping off the messed up eyeliner. "I'm peachy." I said before frowning. I was breaking down. I was so tough until now. "What's wrong." She said leaning down to face me. "I swear, nothing is wrong." I smiled. "I was just a little sad…" I justified walking away.

The hours went by before everyone was called onto the floor. We had to dance, it was tradition. Lance was paired with a girl. I was pared with some male. Lucille was paired with her a Lock's son. I danced. The boy who danced with me did nothing for me. He was horrible with conversation. I was just good with silence, after, I stopped talking, so did he. I looked at more of the others people around me.

"This should end the annual ball." Jack said holding the mic. I smiled before looking over at Sally. Where would I go? Jack may have thought I had parents and a possible home to go to after this, I would need Sally or Lucille to talk to him to brain wash him into discerning, I had no where to go. To my apprehension, I quickly let go of the male, brash myself through people. "Excuse me." I would say pushing more before coming to Sally, she was only three feet from Jack.

"Excuse me." I said leaning to her. "I don't have a place to go after this, I sort of made up and lie to Jack, about being friends with Lance, and I don't know, how Jack is going to take me. Ya'know, staying the night cause I assume, he assumes." I was caught off as Sally chuckled offering over Jack Jr. to me. "Darling, he won't know, Jack is always working and he definitely wouldn't mind." Sally pressed her hand onto my shoulder before walking with Jack. "Come on, we gotta make our outside."

"Okay." I said looking at the baby in my arm. He was so cute and harmless; I began to walk holding him. Playing with the child, I sonly got a bit relaxed doing the finger playing game. I'd let little baby Jack try to take a chew of my finger before pulling away to hear his giggle. This game would have went well if only I moved my finger back in time. "Ow." he toke a small nibble, he had a badass baby bite. "That really, really hurt." I said putting him over my shoulder, walking towards the door.

I was outside, everyone was almost gone. I was surprised out how fast the place unoccupied out. I saw the small rotten pumpkin that Sally and Lucille was getting inside. I followed putting three year old baby Jack inside. "Had a good time everyone?" Jack clapped looking at Lance mostly. "Did you have a good time with one of the vampires?" He asked smiling wide and big. "She was interesting, none the less, she tried to kiss me."

"That means she's just interested in you, son." Jack said crossing his legs, intrigued.

"I wasn't interested in her, she isn't as fun as other women, I've met tonight." He smiled looking over at me. I had no clue why he was looking at me.

"Right, I guess, we will keep looking for your future queen." I watched looking at Jack who crossed his arms, I assume, Jack was going to make his son wed even if it killed him, literary. "Are we all set?" Sally began to interrupt the discussion. I heard Lucille mumbled. "Huh?" I said turning my head. "I left something." She said sighing. "I will be right back." She said as she opened her door that was on the side. "Don't go alone." Jack said.

"I'm thirteen, I think, I can handle myself." Lucille said in a snotty tone.

"You might be. But, you need someone with you at all times." Jack replied as if he was becoming agitated.

"Fine, who wants to come?" Lucille waited looking at everyone even mean.

"How about Nightingale?" Lance joked looking at me again. "Who's Nightingale?" Jack and Sally asked in an sync tone.

"I assume, he means me?" I though out my opinion. "Well, yeah." Lance said in return. I shrugged giving an loud sigh as both me and Lucille got out the pumpkin. "Give us at least five minutes." I said with a smile. I decided to take off my shoes and leave them in the pumpkin. My feet were on fire and hurting, it was completely rude to do it. But, I did it anyway. It was dark in the small area, where the ball was held. It was cleaned by the time we got back inside.

It was only fifteen prior when we came back for the purse, that Lucille so called left. "Where did you last have it?" I asked her before turning the lights on in the place. "Oh, I lied, I never lost anything, I just wanted to get an note from Freddy." She babbled walking over to the table, where, the Lock boys sat. "Freddy is Lock's son, huh?" I assumed that was who she danced with at the last dance.

"Yes, he is so wonderful, he is only three years older than me." She spun around feeling under the tables. I just walked around, hearing her feet clacking with heels, as she searched, for the letter. "Maybe, he didn't leave it?" I suggested before she rolled her eyes at me searching more and more for the letter under each left out table. I began to groan in pain, my head began to indignant. "Ow." I felt a bit since in the inside.

The lights sputtered off. It made me jump. Lucille didn't even seem phased by it. "Okay, maybe we can come back tomorrow." Just then the door were shut bolted.

A/N: I know this isn't an good cliffhanger. But, I had a good time writing this part. Chapter Four will be action and where Jack finds out Lindsey's true identity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four:

Date Night?

A/N: I decided to write more from Lindsey's point of view. I tend to do this a lot though out my stories. I am going to try to stick to one person. And, I am also exited for this chapter, since, it's suppose to be action chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short. Writer's Block.

"What the hell was that?" I asked turning around quickly. "The lights tend to do that." Lucille said so calmly. "And? I mean, the doors just don't just shut down randomly, while, we are inside." I said going over to the light switch. I felt someone hand on top of mine. Next thing, I felt was a punch to the face. "Ah!" I held my face before backing away. I couldn't see for a second, my vision was blurry. However, I heard Lucille scream in pain. "I'm coming." I shouted, even, though, my face was in pain. I quickly ran towards Lucille before the figure jumped over the side. "What the.." Than the shadow figure pushed me.

I turned around to fill it push me on the floor. "Okay, I'm done with this." I growled. I stood by Lucille and ripped the side of my dress to move more. "That's my favorite dress." She squeaked. "It will be fine, we have to get out of here first." My eyes shot over to the shadow getting closer. "What are you?" throw a table on the floor, only, Lucille's happiness, the letter flew from under the table. I quickly grabbed it and toke Lucille's hand running towards the bathroom.

"Try to get out the window." I gave an weak sigh looking at her with no intention of leaving her.

"What if we can't get out?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"We will." I promised, even, though I wasn't sure who the attacker was.

Running towards the bathroom door. I was knocked over. Why was thing mostly attacking me. It wasn't fair how much pain, I was in. "Get up." it hissed kicking me in the side. I was aware that it was an female voice. I was fighting an unknown female. "Luc- just get out off here." I chocked on my own sour words. My breathing was uneasy ,since, I was basically out of breath. "Who are you?" I looked up blocking my face as the figure got closer. I heard Lucille heels clicking as she went to the bathroom.

"I am just here to send a message." It hissed squatting to my level. "What message?" I began to exhale trying to still catch my breath. "That he is coming for you." Both the message and the attacker was making no sense. "Who is he?" the words seem to come out of my mouth. "You will know in due time." The female got closer kissing me on the top of my head. I just sat there letting her do it. Than, she gave a last final blow.

I passed out within the few seconds. I was pretty sure, I wasn't going to make it. I had to tell someone. Better yet, I hope, Lucille and the others would come get me. I knew they would, they wouldn't just leave me here to rot or anything like that. I just sat and waited. I felt by body being dragged through the floor. "No…"I mumbled before trying to have another round, I wasn't going down without a fight. My eyesight began to function again.

"Stop moving." The female hissed at me. The grip began to lose between my ankles that she held. I quickly crawled away trying to get on my feet. I got on my feet, ready, even though the pain was knocking me down in pain. "You just don't give up." The woman said. "What's your name? I want to know, who is attacking me." I said before seeing a figure in front of me in the dark. Quiet, not reply from her. I backed into the wall, feeling a light switch. "Holly." It pushed me from the wall, almost, throwing me away from it. Everything went black.

My eyes began to open, with a light shinning bright. "She seems perfectly fine, minus, she isn't as normal as you think." I heard an man say. I couldn't detect the voice and I was pretty sure that it was an unknown male. "Thanks Dad." Sally said. "Your welcome." I heard a family kiss on the cheek being shared. "She's waking up." Sally said in a cheerful time. "Lindsey, are you awake?" I nodded before the light was turned off. "I'm fine, I hope." I felt my heart slow a bit down.

"You were pretty beaten up back there." I quickly got up, than, a shockwave of feeling dizzy had hit me. "Ow." I said rubbing my stomach that was on fire. "Mm, I didn't even know, who attacked me." I admitted. "It was pretty dark in there, so, who could blame you for not seeing the attacker." Sally patted my head in reassurance.

"Yeah, but, I usually win fights." I spoke feeling dumfounded.

"You can't always win darling." Sally pulled the covers over me.

"I don't go down without an fight." I cocked an eyebrow at Sally.

"Seems perfectly fine. Later, when you are ready to eat, I will be downstairs." Sally smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Ok." I looked at her, not, sure what emotion, I was giving her.

I went back to sleep for a little while. It felt like a little cat nap, but, once I was told it was more than that. My dream was foggy and filled with an male who was bigger and held dice in his hand. For some reason, he had a deep booming voice. "Oh darling, you are the child of mine. To bad, I have to get rid of you." In this dream, I was brought to my knees. Than, I heard a hissing of a person. "Told you." It said, I turned to see if it was my attacker, but, no one was there. I just shot up in fear, waking up. I made my way out the room, I was in, I came to the conclusion that it was my room now. It was between Lucille and Lance's room. I made my way through the halls, I began to get the same headache last night before the attack. I guess, it was sign, someone was near to harm me. I just shook it off walking down the hall to a random room. I decided to just go inside, I had no reason to go in, I just wanted to see what was behind the door.

"Lindsey." Jack said as I looked at the library. "Who's Lindsey?" I asked trying to play it off. "No need to lie anymore, Sally, gave it up." He said waving for me to come in. Damn, she ratted me out, now, I can't tell anyone anything. "Don't worry, I don't take kind to humans, but, you don't smell fully human, for all I know, you are an hybrid, cause, I can't pin point a certain smell to you." I began to wonder, can, people just smell you out if you are an human in this world.

"How did you know?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I just know, I have the sense of smell, it comes with being King, I know ever creature within the hundred miles, as well all around Halloween world." I began notice, that, I was in a nightgown that was black and red. "I was wondering…" I said before Jack got up from his seat going to a bookcase. "Wondering what?" He looked at me before withdrawing a book.

"Nothing." I said. I didn't want to bother him. "Oh, okay, if that question comes back to mind. Just let me know." Jack smiled politely at me. I guess, who was so open-minded, that, it was just deadly and perfect. I began to make my way towards the door. "Don't tell anyone I told you. But, I like you." I proclaimed with my back turned towards Jack. "I like you too, Lindsey." He chuckled loudly. "One more thing, if, you are staying in Halloween Town, you might have to attend the high school here."

I never have been to school. The thought made me happy, to get an education, even if it would mostly be about monster history or how to count how many brains to give a person. "Awesome." I said. Jack grinned. I was sure he found me fascinating as I found this world fascinating minus it was a bit scary. "Either way, you if you agreed or didn't you, you start tomorrow with Lucille and Lance." Jack sighed before giving a wide yawn. "Okay." I said before quickly walking out the door.

I opened the door before bumping into Lance again. "Do you like bumping into me?" I asked. "Honest?" He asked me. "Honest." I replied quickly. "I think it's something." He shrugged. "How is your body and stuff, you looked pretty beaten last night?" Lance pressed a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but gasp for air, I was never touched by any male, I really didn't care either. "Yeah, I'm peachy ceen." I lied even though every part of my body was in pain. "Perfect, see you later." I said trying to leave his side.

"Wait, Lindsey, do you want to go to a gravesite with me, I have to show you an amazing thing." I looked at him. "I really can't maybe.." He cut me off before I could finish. "I'm pretty sure, you have nothing better to do other than sleep and prepare for school tomorrow." And, Lance was pretty much making sense. He always made sense cause he was a basic know it all and just plan witty. "Well, fine." I began to smirk, I looked pretty serious, when I smirked.

"Perfect, we will sneak out by midnight." He said before pulling me into a tight hug. "Whatever." I gave the hug back, I didn't want to let go, he was so warm even for a dead person. I began to rub his back before closing my eyes. I didn't know this hug was short but it felt like forever in my eyes. I quickly began to let go. "I will see you later." I said before hearing a moan in my head and yelling. _YOU CAN'T HIDE. NO ONE CAN KEEP YOU SAFE. _Those words began to sink into my skull again for the tenth time again. Why was it so hard for me to just let it all go. I turned around to see Lance had left my side. Typical. I went towards the staircase. I wasn't sure, if I wanted to go eat, but, due to starving myself last night. I needed something to eat. Jesus, how, much I needed to eat.

The pounding in my head felt like a thing, people said felt like an hangover. It wasn't the best for me to just beg for Sally bring me food upstairs. "Mrs. Skellington." I shouted downstairs. "Yes?" She yelled back. "I am going to my room, can you please bring me some soup? If, that's not an problem." Sally didn't say anything for a second. "Sure, go rest up in the bed. I'm sure, you will be perfect after this soup." Sally shouted for me to hear. I didn't say a word, I just went to my room.

I opened the creaking door. I began to rub my nose as I went to my bed getting under the covers turning on my side. "HEY!" Lucille jumped up on my side. I yelped falling out the bed, the impact didn't hurt that much, minus, I fell on my ribs that had been jabbed at last night. "Don't do that." I said getting back into the bed. "Sorry, but, Freddy wrote the most beautiful note ever." I smiled cuddling into her to look at the letter.

"Tell me more!" I looked at her. "Well, he said how, beautiful I was and how we are going to be together forever." I nodded with an smile. "Keep going." I insisted. "He is going to come over tomorrow to get permission from my father, to date me, which I am worried about. My farther hardly let's me date." She rolled her eyes giving off an attitude. "Why is that?" My question was spoken aloud. "I usually go on a rampage if someone dumps me." I chuckled after what she said. "No wonder, why, you don't date at all!" I pushed her lightly before walking downstairs. "Oh, this came for you, someone this morning left it, outside the gate." Lucille said as I saw an big box sitting by the door.

"Little old me?" I turned around.

"Yes, I was tempted to open it." She said standing by my side.

"What do you think is in it?" I question before getting quiet pulling the box to me.

"I don't know. It can't be a secret admirer. You've only been in town for one night." Lucille said rationally.

"Than could it be the attacker?" I got on my knees, as, I began to rip open the box hearing the tape come off. "Or, it could be beautiful clothing!" Lucille laughed grabbing a pair of shirts that were black and red and many other colors. "They just seem like normal clothing." Her fingers ran over the clothing material. "They are so soft." She moaned rubbing her face with it. "It came with a letter." bent down grabbing a paper between the clothing. "Read it…please?" Lucille asked.

"I figure, you will need some clothes, you will love them. I love you…Mom." I whispered the last part. "Someone must love you." Sally said from upstairs. "Yeah, someone sent me an bunch of clothes." I decided not to tell anyone about who gave me the clothing. I began to crumble up the paper. "Later, take the clothes up to the room, It's three o'clock, I think that you guys should go outside and get some air." Sally red stringy hair was slapped into a big high ponytail.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Anywhere, the town is yours to roam." Sally added.

"How about I show you around." Lucille said.

"Maybe later?" I shrugged, before, Sally left from the staircase. I looked at Lucille who began to look at me with an wide smile. "You are going to were this." She said handing over a red long sleeve shirt and black mini-skirt. "This doesn't look as good." I said staring down the idea. "With black combat boots and that black widow necklace and grey spider earrings." Lucille began to twirl around. "Why?" I held the clothes going towards my room, dragging the box. "Spiders look amazing on you." She clapped before going back upstairs.

"Really? I will wear more spiders than." I laughed with more of sarcasm in it. "Fantastic." Lucille giggled before dashing up stairs. I smiled before feeling light headed. I grabbed onto the nearest items, which, was a chair. I feel on the floor holding onto the chair, for dear life. "Ow, this hurts." I cried before wiggling myself to get up. "Damn, this really, really hurts." I said before getting up making my way upstairs for the fourth time, but, with the box. I opened the door once more before throwing the box inside after. I crawled into my bed. Closing my eyes, resting waiting for night fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Five:

I found you, again.

I felt so nauseous. My head was still throbbing with pain, I was in to much pain to even move. What was going on. What was going on with me. Was that beating keeping me down for this long and fast, Holly sure did a number on me. If, only, I knew who she was or how she looked. I would get her back, oh, I'd be her nightmare, she wouldn't want to see me. Oh no, she really wouldn't want to see me at all.

"What is that smell." I moaned getting a good sniff of air. I was so hungry. I was pleading to eat. Ready to chow down on something. I didn't care if it was eyeballs or even bugs. I had to eat. If, I was to live in this world, I would have to eat anything and about everything. Starving myself would not be the answer to all of this. "Come on." I moaned forcing myself to move, to go down the halls. Still in my night gown, still trying to function, as if, none of this ass kicking had happened to me at all. You'd be surprised at how fast I moved and quickly.

"Hello." I said seeing everyone at the table, waiting, well, waiting for me. Everyone was in set of different clothing. I guess, they changed for dinner. I felt like an outsider for not doing so. "I am sorry, I didn't know, you had to change for supper." I tried to seem innocent as possible. "It's fine, come, come it's dinner time." Sally said putting food onto the plates. It was different, it was yummy, it smelt yummy and looked yummy. I wasn't going to ask what was in it. I was just going to dig in. Which I did. I ate this food as if it was my last meal.

"How are you liking it here? With us?" Jack asked rising his sockets. I assume, this was his way of making conversation. Even if, it was bad. "I love it, better than my world." I said after swallowing the food. "Well, tell me more." He said. I was confused by his question. "Tell you more about what?" I asked looking at him. "Well, your world?" Sally looked at me so did everyone at the table. "Well, in my world. It's pretty sadistic and mean." I lied but it was sort of true. "Really, keep going." I didn't know what to tell him. I just began to stare at him. "Well, I don't really know what to say." I looked down.

"Jack, don't. She seems distressed over this." Sally looked at Jack touching his hand. "I am sorry." he said taking a deep breath looking at me. I just nodded and toke that as an apology. "It's fine." I said before wiping my mouth. "I am going to prepare for bed. School." I said trying to get out of that situation soon as possible.

I quickly went up the stairs. I went into my room and changed into my new gown from the box, I got early that day. I had throwin it over my head putting it on. It was fitting. It sat on my shape perfectly, I began to sit by the window watching the night, looking for something, I was looking for someone to come get me. Holly and this mystery man were coming to kill me and I knew this. I couldn't stop them unless, I wanted to. I had the feeling of come and get me. Do it, come get me, I am vulnerable and just do it.

"What are you doing?" Lucille said laughing coming in my room. "Just looking out the window." I said laughing a bit. "Right, hey, want to have a sleep over?" She said still in her dinner outfit. "Sure, if you want, just change, I guess." I told her watching her movements. "Alrighty." She said coming in. I looked back out the window yawning. "I got to get some sleep." I moaned, and lying again. I had to wait till it was time for me to see Lance, I had to wait for what he wanted to show me. Even if it would cost me some sleep.

"Goodnight." Lucille came back laying on my big queen bed.

"Yeah."I said turning off the light and sat on the bed. Watching the clock on my dresser.

It was only 10' o clock at night. I had to get ready.

But, I toke a nap for a few seconds before getting back up to see it went from 10' o clock to 11:59 P.M.

"My gosh." I whispered getting up quickly. Lucille moaned moving around before going back into her deep slumber. I quickly began to dress into the outfit, I was suppose to go around town to with Lucille with. "Perfect." I let my hair fall on my shoulders, as I quickly walked out the door of my room. I dashed downstairs and out the door. It was dark and the streets were empty. It was midnight now. I saw the clock strike twelve. Scared and alone. I was fearing for my life if I could.

I walked quickly towards where Lance would be; The Graveyard. I opened the gate to the graveyard. It opened and it wasn't scare or dark as the graveyard, I use to sleep in. It looked nice and well kept as well organized. It had a river between the land. I saw a lantern lit up. I saw the moon glowing on the boat where Lance was standing by walking back and forth. "Lance."I whispered running towards his direction. Lance turned around seeing me. He stood there watching me and waiting for me. I met up with him with a wide smile.

"Hey." I smiled catching my breath.

"Hey!" He smirked.

"We are going on a boat ride?" I asked him going by the boat, getting in the boat quickly. I almost lost my balance before he caught me. "Thanks." I said looking at his face, he was handsome, I couldn't deny that. "You look amazing." He told me, I wasn't smitten or taken back by this. I just smiled and nodded at the compliment. "Thank you." I said before looking at him again. I sat down onto seating. I looked at the paddle ready to help him. "Lindsey, I don't know if you don't know." he said sitting down taking a paddle and began paddling, I helped him with this. "What don't I know?" I questioned him looking at his pale face. "You're just like that star." He pointed at the sky it was red. I didn't know much about stars, but, they really aren't special things.

"Ughuh." I nodded at his compliment. "Your point is?" I asked laughing. "That red star only comes out if the legacy is being filled." He sounded so interested in this. "What legacy?" I asked crossing my leg as he sat the lantern down on the boat. "Fear Blackadom." It sounded as if it was the end of the world to be honest. "Tell me more." I wanted him to feed me on even more. "Fear Blackadom, is when the creator of Halloween town comes. He controls everything. He has followers that are still trying to fill the prophecy. It is heard, he had a daughter and she was shipped to a different world or dimension. When, she returns, she will be the new leader of the world or she can destroy it with her father by her side. It is also said that is her brother who is out to kill her before anything happened." I was shocked but yet interested in this legend. "It is also said that she can destroy anything even her father. That's how powerful she is. And, when that red star shows in Holloween Town, she is the only one to set it off." I watched Lance with awe. I kept paddling as we reached the middle of the lake. "Wow." I simply said.

"Do you really think that?" I asked him. He just gave a simple nod. "I have a feeling that you are her." He held the lantern up as the gravesite began to get quiet. "I knew from the very first night, when, we found you and the star came out. You were her." he smiled leaning towards me. "Really? I don' t think so, I am just normal old me. Nothing more nothing less." I was being modest. I had to be. "Don't lie to yourself, you are amazing and special." He told me. "We only met." I assured him letting facts be known now.

"I know. I will deny the fact you are brave for last night." he chuckled. "Hey, I almost died." I laughed pushing him. Lance seem to move back to give me space. I guess, I got closer before smiling. "I feel like I known you longer, than, I knew anyone. I found you, again, and I don't want to lose you." He joked before looking at the star and sighing. "If, you aren't the child of the creator. I'd still like you." I whispered. "I think, I'd like you too." I smiled as we looked at each other. I toke a deep breath before leaning over to give him a kiss.

Lance was token back, he warped his arms around me before pulling me close. I felt the tight pull and hug. I felt wanted and loved by him. I got closer making the kiss deeper. What a night. A romance, him and me being so happy and content together. I was smitten and token by his ways and words. I pulled back before looking at red star. Maybe, I was this legacy. But, what if I wasn't the legacy?

"Lance?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I really like you. I don't know if I am falling to easy for you, or, if I really do love you or something." I said looking at him.

"It's fine to feel things like that. I feel that way about you too. I feel as if my life is complete. I mean, you are suppose to know someone a bit longer before, you fall for them so hard. I just like your company." He told me with a cheeky smile.

"Perfect." I chuckled leaning down covering my face.

I remembered falling asleep in the boat. I guess, we talked until I went asleep. He kept me up all night. I sure we would get caught going to the house. But, I was wrong. I actually woke up in my room next to Lucille except I had on the outfit that I had on last night. Except, without the boots and with a ring on my left finger that was a heart. I small note on my dresser. I looked over to clock to see it was 6' o clock and I had to get ready. I looked over at Lucille seeing her still asleep. I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of clothing. I began to change my clothes quickly and fast. It was just a dress, nothing special, it was normal and something a normal school girl would wear. I wanted to blend in on the first day of school. I didn't need anyone to come kill me because I out shine them or something.

I made my way downstairs like champ. I looked the house was empty or so I thought. I began to pull out leftovers from diner eating the food. I wasn't sure if this food would last me til I came back from my first day of school. "Perfect, just perfect." I smiled as I gobbled down the food once more. "Wow, you love it that much?" Lance smiled, he went into the cabinet and began to pull out a bread like substance, chewing down.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Bread?" He mumbled chewing more of the food.

"Bread?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, what do you expect? Some type of deadly food? Just because, we live in Halloween town doesn't mean we eat gross things and inhuman type of food. Remember, we have hybrids in this town." He smirked before reaching over me for peanut butter. "Peanut Butter?" I asked.

"Yes, this is peanut butter." He chuckled before making himself something for breakfast.

"Well than, this clears things up for me." I chuckled louder with an big happy expression.

He smiled over at me with an cheeky expression. I looked over at him and he must have known what I was thinking, he came over and gave me a kiss. As, smitten as I was, I had to give him a kiss in return. Placing my hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. "Wow, I did not see that coming." I heard Lucille say as she sat down in a chair, in shock and disapproval. I was so scared, I quickly pulled away and got out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucille said, I felt so scared and ashamed. I was actually hoping that this wouldn't have happened. "School.?" I said not even looking at her. "Or, you can go back into the kitchen, and kiss Lance, there is nothing wrong with dating my brother." She joked before punching my shoulder playfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Lucille smiled at me pulling me into a hug.

"If, we are done with a dead time moment." Lance chuckled looking at us. I pulled away from the hug, watching Lance before seeing Sally come down stairs again to prepare pancakes and eggs on the side. I ate a little of the breakfast, before, having Jack come downstairs as well to go to give us all a kiss on the head. "Let us all have a horrible day, or, in Lindsey's case.." he paused rubbing his chin. "A perfect day." he chuckled. "Well.. I guess, if you put it that way, I will have a horrible day." I pointed my fork in his direction.

"Have fun at school." He smiled as Lance and Lucille got up in a synced tone to leave for school. I did the dame leaving. The bell rung through out the town. I guess, this meant school was getting ready to start. I wasn't sure, cause, frankly I never attended this school before. I went along with the program and walked with Lance and Lucille, we walked on the road. No one really drove in the town, they said. So, I toke their words for it. I hopped and jumped from each stone on the road, pretending that that floor was lava.

I had a child like mind. I loved to have fun. In case anyone didn't know, I was free minded and care-free. Lucille seemed to join me in my hoping. "This is really fun." She pointed out. "I do too!" I smiled as I began to spin around twirl even more. "We might be late." Lance said again with an wide smile. "It's alright, just say, we were caught up in stuff." I laughed. It was so intense for a moment.

Drama. A new guy? I tell you being a 'sophomore' in this unmoral high school can mess up a persons mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Welcome to Hangman High!

I walked with Lucille and Lance to the front office. We both were excited to what was in stored for me. Maybe, I could figure out what monster I was at least hope to find out. I began to smile at a small monster, I couldn't classify the monster or what it was, but, it did have the appearance of a black condor with big red eyes and horns that curled at the end, the monster was skinny very skinny. I wasn't sure if it was normal for any type of creature to be that skinny. "New student? Who's your parent?" It asked me, I just kept the answers very simple to an "A vampire?" I said squinting my eyes laughing. "Huh." It said before going across to a printer, pulling out a paper.

"Here is your schedule and student handbook, learn it, and love it, it is the only thing that will keep you out of trouble and it will help you as well." I was sure the monster was an male due to the deep voice. "Thank you, sir?" I smiled grabbing the paper before getting my hand cut by the claws. "Ow." I gasped. "Sorry, I didn't clip my nails last night, the buggers, grow in fast." He chuckled. I just smiled in his direction and just kept nodding with an awkward face.

I walked out the office facing Lance and Lucille. "We have everything but slaying together." Lance said looking at the paper. "Cool, Lucille?" I asked as she looked at it to determine any classes we had. "We have nothing but lunch together." She sighed with a sad expression. "Nothing ever works out for me." She shook her head laughing. "HEY, at least, we have something you know?"

"That is a bright side." Right then and there the bell rang to go off to the first class. "It is time to go to.." I looked at my red schedule. "Scareonomics?" I laughed at the thought but I had to pretend that is wasn't nothing different. I just went along and went with Lance, I looked at everyone and the decorations. It was like a normal high school but with more of a Halloween theme to it. "Wicked." I said as I walked next to the side of Lace following him to where ever her went. I was aware of people staring at me giving me weird looks.

"Okay?" I wasn't sure if this was bad or good. I saw more of the Jock, Lock, and Barrel's children in different cliques and most of them were the popular cliques. I wasn't sure if I was going to be popular, it seem, like fate if I was to become popular and to join the alliance of my siblings well half-siblings, for this case. "Oh look, Lance has a new chew toy, Heather is going to kill her." A female zombie said but it sounded more like moans. But, for some reason it seem like I understood her. "Ignore them." Lance told me.

"I am not really interested in what 'they' have in that is going on." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey, I am just trying to be help here." He laughed with an smile before he leaned over to give me a kiss, but, before our lips met something interrupted us. "HEY!" A female with blonde golden locks that was dressed in black with an wide smile, exposing her fangs. She had grey eyes and seem pale and youthful. "Heather.." Lance said chuckling with his arms around me.

"Hmph, another girl your trying to replace me with. You will never do better than me." Her words came out sour and disgusted. I just stirred my eyes onto my shoes. I tried to zone out or focus on less things than he rude behavior. "I've been over you. Haven't you notice." He smirked before taking my hand walking off into a different direction. I honestly, didn't want any type of drama for my first day of school; this school was something no one could dream up of.

Walking out of building one. Lance showed me around and told me the history. How this school is the first of it's kind and what not. I just nodded hardly paying attention on his words. My eyes were locked onto his facial features. He was just so puzzling to me. Everything was mute, silence. "Lindsey?" he asked. I shot my hazel eyes in his direction. "Yes?" I asked. "Here." He handed me a dead lily he picked from the ground. I lost track of where we were, but, it seems to be a garden.

"Is this suppose to be romantic?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied before digging his hand into his pockets. He began to stiffen up, I looked down at the rose before seeing it burst into flames.

"Whoa." I said looking at it as if something was wrong with me.

"How did you do that?" he walked over taking his hands out of his pocket, and placing it on top of mines.

"I don't know, can you tell me?" My voice remained calm. "I wish, I could." he said smirking before lowering his eyes. Before, even barking out an response, a gush of wind flew in knocking me over. I watched as a few females flew past the garden. Lance studied my hand before seeing an symbol on my wrist of an deep implanted key and star that sparkled. "You have the mark." He sounded speechless. "What mark?" I asked confused but mostly frustrated.

"You know the story, I told you in the boat?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I responded shrugging.

"You're the daughter…Of the Creator." His eyes locked onto mine. "You didn't mention the daughter having marks on her wrist and what not." I said being logic about this how deal. "I didn't mention it. But, it still stand that you are the creator's daughter." His eyes seemed like glass. I couldn't help but to hold my breath taking in slow painful breathing. "So.. This means?" I was forcing him to get to the point. "Your dad is coming back. And so is… your brother." Lance pulled me into a tight hug within his grasp. I help my breath almost in winded pains. The high pitch rang of the school bell caught my attention.

"I gotta go to class." I smiled before heading off into the direction of my class. I moaned feeling a sharp direct pain in my head. "Ow." I fell to the floor. I began to hold my head before feeling someone to come grab me. "LINDSEY!" Lance said holding my back side. "AH!" my screams filled the halls. My head felt like it was going to explode. I moaned before holding my head even more. I heard the slams of lockers opening and hearing whooshes of papers falling on the floor.

I rolled onto my side. "Lindsey.." Lance said pushing my hair out of my face. I looked at him. His face began to blur out and everything went black.


End file.
